The World Undone
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Something horrible happens that fateful Halloween James and Lily Potter died. They weren't the only ones to die. Their infant son Harry dies too. But what happens when Sirius and Marlene find out the Potters weren't the only ones to suffer. That the Longbottoms were tortured into insanity and their son dead. What happens next? How do they go on? And will anyone defeat Voldemort?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Games Night, Wacky Wandmakers, Hangman, and Coconut Smash on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Melisandre: Red Hair (trait) devoted, Red Dress (word) prophecy, Necklace (object) shadow, and Fire (spell) Lumos**

**Games Night - Truths (color) Indigo**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Elm wood (au) Voldemort Wins, and White River Monster spine (character) Marlene McKinnon**

**Hangman - S (character) Sirius Black**

**Coconut Smash - Coconut 11 (AU) Voldemort Wins**

**Trick or Treat Challenge and Competition - Potters House (restriction) only Gryffindors**

**Word count is 1,371 words. Warning for character deaths and mentions of character death. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The World Undone.**

Sirius Black watched as Marlene pulled her wand as they neared the house in Godric's Hollow that their friends lived in. They'd been coming to visit to share the good news of their upcoming pregnancy with James and Lily. And, of course, to visit with their godchild Harry on his very first Halloween.

"The front door is open," Marlene says as goes to enter the house first. "Lily and James wouldn't be stupid enough to open the door to just anyone. And they sure as hell wouldn't leave it laying wide open like this."

Sirius stops her short before she can enter the door. "Let me go in first," he says as he watches his blonde haired wife turns her glaring indigo eyes on him. "I don't want you to get hurt if these people who attacked James and Lily are still here." He places his hands over her stomach at this point. "Think about the baby, Mar."

Marlene sighs as she nods reluctantly. She doesn't want Sirius going in there and getting hurt or worse.

"What if James and Lily are still alive in there?" she asks, hoping that she's right. Hoping that the prophecy wasn't used to murder her best friend and her best friend's husband. She still hears Lily's voice telling her about the prophecy as she follows Sirius into the house.

They don't go further than the front landing when they notice that something is very wrong. Something that couldn't mean anything for James's devoted wife and their one-year-old boy. She wants call out for Lily and Harry. Because if James is dead it was to protect his wife and child. James wouldn't leave them alone in this world.

"Lil…" She begins to call out as Sirius puts his hand protectively over her mouth to keep her quiet. She turns another glare on him tears forming in her eyes because this is James. This is their best friend, and he's lying there dead on the ground.

"We don't call out," Sirius whispers as he motions her to follow him up the stairs. "We don't know if anyone is still in the house."

"Don't you think if they were in the house they'd have come out as soon as they heard someone or something moving in the house?" She hears a sound coming from the second floor landing and her wand points in that direction immediately. She's doesn't say or think any form of spell because it could be Lily coming out of hiding to check on James. Hell it could be that ugly orange cat of Lily's sneaking around upstairs. Or it could be whoever did that to James.

Sirius has also heard the noise and is on his feet again. His wand leading the way as he slowly makes his way towards the stairs.

"Wait here," he instructs her as he begins to head up the stairs.

Marlene isn't having any of that. She follows after him a few moments after he's reached the second floor. Heart beating fast, she tries to look past Sirius to see if she can see anyone trying to hide.

Sirius curses as he turns around to yell down to her, only to find her standing right there. "I told you to wait down there," he sighs. "You're lucky it was only the damned cat, Marlene."

Marlene smiles as she reaches down and ruffles, Crookshanks's, she believes that's his name, fur. "It wasn't only Crookshanks here, Siri," she giggles as she watches the cat dart off down the hall.

A swift meow comes down the hall towards them and Marlene takes that as call to follow the cat. She taps Sirius's shoulder and motions him in the direction of way the cat went. "Do we follow him?" she asks as they share a wary look between the two of them. Something like cold forboding fills her viens with a chill.

"We have to," Sirius says as he moves to go in the direction that Crookshanks has fled. "What if Lily and Harry are injured in that room? They could just be down that hall waiting for help to come."

Marlene nods. Although everything her is telling her that they aren't going to find anything good in that room. If Lily and Harry were alive they'd have come out by now. They'd have heard Sirius and Marlene moving around on the first floor and shown themselves. Or they'd have called out for help if they were trapped.

They enter Harry's room as quietly as they possibly can. This room looks like it's epi-center of some sort of horrible spell gone wrong. The door is blown off its hinges. The windows are blown out and glass scattered all across the floor and in the baby's crib. A shadow sprawls across the floor. Not moving.

Marlene inches forward pulse racing and heart pounding. "Lumos," she calls out as quiet as she can muster. A strangled cry leaves her mouth as her eyes fall on the prone lifeless form her best friend. Her green eyes are staring in the direction of Harry's crib and she doesn't look like she even had time to put up a fight.

"Sirius," she whispers tears evident in her voice. When he turns towards her she points towards Lily and she can hear the quiet curse he lets out on seeing her.

"Where's Harry?" he asks tears choking his voice. "Where is James and Lily's son?"

She doesn't want to but Marlene knows that she has to make sure baby Harry isn't still in that crib. She inches forward past Lily's body to bars of the crib.

Sinking to her knees she wishes she can unsee what she's just seen. She wishes that it was some horrible prank that James thought up. That they'd all just jump up and James and Lily would say made you look. But she knows it's not going to happen like that. She's known it since they saw the front door open upon getting their.

"Harry," she sobs as she goes to gather the dead child in her arms.

Sirius stops her and pulls her close to his chest. She feels his hands carding through her hair and she tries to take comfort from him but she can't sitting in this room. With Harry and Lily laying right there.

A noise from downstairs breaks through the haze that has settled over the scene. Someone is downstairs and Marlene curses herself for leaving the door open before coming up here. She watches as Sirius goes to the stairway of the second floor.

"Remus." She hears Sirius sigh as he heads down the stairs. Gathering herself and trying to calm her nerves Marlene follows after Sirius.

"Have you heard what happened to the Longbottoms?" Remus asks in a whisper as he catches her standing behind Sirius.

Sirius shakes his head trying to keep her from hearing the conversation.

"What happened?" Marlene asked quietly. "What happened to Frank and Alice? Is their son alright?"

Remus and Sirius share a look that makes Marlene mentally curse. They don't want to talk about this in front of her.

"What happened?" she says rather forcefully as she watches them.

"Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity," Remus sighs knowing she won't give up on finding out. "The...Their son…."

Marlene feels herself shaking her head. Lily had told her about the prophecy and now both children it could apply to were dead. The world was an unfair place and it was just about to get that much more unfair.

"We're having a meeting of the Order," Remus says as he looks around the Potter house. "We have to plan our next move."

And they both know he's right. Picking up Crookshanks Marlene follows Remus and Sirius out of the house. They had to get to the meeting place. They had to plan and mourn their losses.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The World Undone.**


End file.
